Multimedia applications typically execute media files by multimedia processing, which is a very complex task. Oftentimes, multimedia processing hangs or crashes a multimedia application due to small mistakes arising in the codes of the multimedia application. Such problems arise when the multimedia application performs operations like playing a DVD, copying a CD to the computer hard drive, and so forth.
The codes in the multimedia application are usually complex and may be developed by multiple vendors who may or may not specialize in such code development. At present, the media processing applications, more precisely multimedia playback applications, include a multimedia pipeline to process the media files. The multimedia pipeline uses a third party codec (e.g. DivX) to decode and process the decompressed data from the media files to be presented to a user. Thus, if a failure occurs in the third party codec, a corresponding failure occurs in the multimedia playback application. Furthermore, crashing or hanging or any other improper functioning of the multimedia playback application results in unpredicted interruptions while the user listens to/views the media files. In addition, the third party codec can be susceptible to deliberate attacks designed to compromise the security of the system running the multimedia application.